Tuhan mengapa aku berbeda?
by Twentyer
Summary: Haizaki bukan pelangi, dia awan kelabu. Tapi dia tetap ingin jadi bagian dari pelangi, layaknya rekan-rekannya saat ini. RnR? humor garing :')


'Haizaki memperhatikan rekannya satu-satu, mereka semua bagai pelangi dimatanya, apa dia bisa jadi pelangi seperti mereka? Yaah ga akan bisa sih, dia kan berwarna kelabu. Terima nasib.**'**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tuhan Mengapa Aku Berbeda?

Diadaptasi dari cerita-cerita kehidupan author dan tweets-tweets yang beredar di TL-nya author.

Warning: berhubung selera humor kita berbeda, mohon maaf kalo garing , hope there's no typo(s) here. OOT & OOC

.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang sangat tenang dan damai para anggota basket Teikou junior sedang berbincang-boncang mengenai serial anime berjudul Uta no prince-sama yang menceritakan kumpulan cogan yang digosipkan sebagai boyband paling terkenal di kalangan para anime yang ada.

Kise: "Eh eh nonton utapri ga kemaren? Endingnya gila bray! Itu cogan cogan goyangan mantep!"

Kuroko: "Mereka kok rambutnya warna warni sih?"

Aomine: "Ah rambut kita juga warna warni kok, sebenernya kita bisa kok bikin boyband kayak mereka, kita kan pelanginya Teikou."

Midorima: "Norak parah."

Murasaki: "Apanya yang norak? Biasa aja sih, tapi rambut warna warni kayak gitu gue kayak ngeliat permen tau ga?"

Aomine: "Engga, gue gatau Muk, Eh kalo di Utapri gue jadi si itu, siapa sih gue lupa namanya, yang rambutnya model bob nungging warna biru tua, kan sama kayak gue!"

Akashi: "Pokoknya gue jadi Ittoki Otoya, yang rambutnya merah."

Murasaki: "Gue jadi siapa? Kan ga ada yang rambutnya ungu."

Kise: "Lu jadi Jinguji aja, cocok kok, badannya paling gede."

Kuroko: "Aku mau jadi Hayato, tokoh utama sama kaya aku."

Akashi: "Ga, lu jadi harus jadi si Sho, lu kan korban sodok disini."

Kuroko: "Tapi kan..."

Akashi: "Ssst diem, lu ga mau anu lu gue gunting kan?"

Haizaki: "Gue jadi siapa dong? Kan ga ada yang rambutnya kayak gue."

Akashi: "Lu ga boleh jadi siapa-siapa Zak."

Haizaki: "Kok gitu?! Yaudah gue jadi Sho aja."

Aomine: "Zak, rambut lu ga berwarna, itu warnanya warna uban, di utapri ga ada yang ubanan kayak lo nyedh."

Kise: "Gue jadi Satsuki ato Natsuki aja deh kalo gitu, biar bisa nyemein Kurokocchi."

Kuroko: "Kok gitu?! Kise doang? Aku kan milik bersama."

Kise: "Yaudah gak apa-apa, Midorimacchi jadi Haruka."

Midorima: "Engga mau, gue seme, bukan uke. Plis ya."

Murasaki: "Tapi kan entar di masa depan lu di-uke-in sama orang yang namanya Takao."

Midorima: "Engga kok, kata mama Oha-Asa aku ga bakal jadi uke."

Akashi: "Mido, lu jadi Haruka ato mau gue keluarin dari geng?"

Midorima: "Yaudah."

Akashi: "Semua udah dapet kan ya? ayo bubar."

Haizaki: "GUE BELUM! GUE JADI SIAPA?"

Akashi: "Gue udah bilang, di utapri ga ada yang rambutnya ubanan."

Haizaki: "Kan masih ada Hayato!"

Akashi: "Zak, lu ngajak ribut?" *Akashi ngobok-ngobok gunting*

Haizaki: "POKOKNYA GUE MAU JADI HAYATO!" *ngulur baju lengan* "Ribut lo sama gue!" _BUKKK BRAGH PLAK BAKK!_ Begitu sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka dipanggil sama Nijimura buat latihan.

Nijimura: "Laskar pelangi, ayo latihan!"

Haizaki: "Iye-iye."

Nijimura: "Hah? Lu kan bukan laskar pelangi, kenapa nyaut?"

Haizaki: "Tapi gue anggota basket juga!"

Nijimura: *nada ngelabrak* "Heh, jadi gitu cara ngomong lo sama senior? Lo siapaa? Gue kaptennya disini, gue bisa ngeluarin lo kapan aja."

Haizaki: "Lagian kenapa sih?! Langit kan warnanya abu-abu, berarti kalo ga ada gue ga bakal ada pelangi!"

Nijimura: "Denger ya lo, langit itu warnanya biru muda, dan itu Kuroko. Langit yang warna uban itu kalo mau ujan bego."

Haizaki: "Abis ujan ada apa?! Pelangi kan?!"

Nijimura: "Intinya lo harus ilang dulu baru ada pelangi, dan tetep aja pelangi ga butuh warna uban."

Haizaki: BUGGHHH *Haizaki mukul Nijimura* "Apa sih lo?! Ga suka sama gue?!"

Nijimura: " . . .Nyet." setelah itu Nijimura ngegebukin Haizaki sampe ga bisa gerak, tapi Haizaki tetep ngotot pengen jadi langit.

Haizaki: "Kenapa si... lu juga nyadar lah, rambut lo warnanya item! Di pelangi ga ada yang warnany item!" *digebuk sekali sama Nijimura*

Nijimura: "Lo gatau kanji nama gue artinya apa? Niji? Itu artinya pelangi! Iya kan?!" *Kuroko dan teman-teman mengangguk setuju*

Dan pada akhirnya mereka latihan basket dan meninggalkan Haizaki sendiri yang masih ga bisa jalan.

.

.

Suatu hari di Teikou yang tengah melepas para murid kelas 9 mengadakan upacara perpisahan di aula. Dan disitulah, anggota basket kehilangan sang kapten yang gagah perkasa.

Kise: "Gue bakal kangen sama lu kak."

Nijimura: "Iya makasih ya kalian semua, sukses ya basketnya, mulai sekarang kapten kalian Akashi. Akashi, gue percayain laskar pelangi gue ke lu ya, jaga mereka."

Akashi: "Tenang aja, gua bakal jadi kapten yang berbakti."

Aomine: "Mampuslah tim ini..."

Akashi: "Bilang apa lo dim?"

Aomine: "Engga."

Nijimura: "Zak, lu jangan bandel lagi ya Zak, gue bakal kangen masa-masa gue ngegebukin lu kok Zak."

Haizaki: "I-iya..."

Nijimura: "Gue balik duluan ya... selamat tinggal." Dan Nijimura pun hilang.

Kuroko: "Zaki kamu suka sama kak Nijimura ya?"

Haizaki: "Engga, jangan sok tau deh, ngapain gue suka sama orang kaya dia!"

Midorima: "Munafik lu Zak."

Haizaki: "Munafikkan mana sih gue sama lu?!"

Murasaki: "Lu Zak, gue tau kok lu pernah di sodok sama Nijimura."

Haizaki: "Engga, kata siapa? Gue ga pernah ngelakuin hal dosa kayak gitu."

Aomine: "Muna banget sih lu?"

Kuroko: "Iya, kamu muna Zak, ngaku aja."

Haizaki: "GUE GA MUNA, DAN GA AKAN PERNAH MUNA! LU PADA JANGAN NUDUH GUE UDAH PERNAH MAIN SODOK-SODOKKAN SAMA NIJIMURA YA! GA ADA BUKTI!"

Kise: "Gue punya bukti kok, nih!" *Kise nyodorin foto Haizaki lagi diperko*a sama Nijimura*

Haizaki: "Yauadah iya... gue muna." Semua senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sebelum pertandingan nasional dimulai, Haizaki menghadapi masalah dengan para guru juga murid yang dia ajak cari masalah, Akashi yang gereget sama kelakuan anggotanya itu berniat untuk mengeluarkannya. Akhirnya ia memanggil seluruh anggota juga Haizaki yang mukanya benjut sana-sini.

Akashi: "Haizaki, kita mau ngomong sama lu."

Haizaki: "Apaan?"

Kise: "Lu mau dikeluarin sama Akashi gara-gara kelakuan lo."

Akashi: "Iya, bener."

Haizaki: "Kok gitu?! Gue punya masalah kan ga sampe nyusahin lu pada! Kenapa pake acara ngeluarin gue segala?!"

Midorima: "Karena lu muna."

Haizaki: "Ga ada hubungannya Mido!"

Murasaki: "Akachin tuh ga mau punya member banyak masalah kayak lo Zak."

Haizaki: "Ya kenapa sih?! Gue ga nyusahin yang laen kan? Ini masalah gue doang."

Akashi: "Zak, lu ga budek kan? Gue bilang lu dikeluarin, lu mau ngelawan gue? Lu mau mati? Lu tau kan perintah gue absolut? Jadi pokoknya lu dikeluarin."

Aomine: "Terima aja Zak, lu ga mau rambut lu botak kan?"

Haizaki: "Gue mau alesan lain selain itu!"

Midorima: "Lo muna."

Kise: "Lu sombong."

Murasaki: "Gue gatau."

Aomine: "Tampang lu songong."

Kuroko: "Rambut kamu ga ada rambutnya, kayak uban."

Akashi: "NAH! YANG TERAKHIR LU DENGERIN ZAK! GUE GA MAU PAS TANDING NANTI WARNA TIM GUE GAGAL GARA-GARA WARNA UBAN! TIM INI IDENTIK DENGAN KATA PELANGI ZAK! SAMA KAYAK AJARAN SEME LO, NIJIMURA."

Dan akhirnya Haizaki dikeluarkan dari tim hingga ia tidak mengikuti pertandingan nasional bersama yang lainnya, meski pada endingnya Kuroko ga ikut. Mungkin Kuroko takut dijadiin 'alat' selebrasi kemenangan anggota yang lain. Kan ga lucu, masih cape abis tanding dia di gangbang. Sementara itu tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, Haizaki nonton pertandingan dan kemenangan tim yang kini dipanggil KISEKI NO SEDAI itu. Dengan suasana hati yang masih sakit karena dipecat Akashi jadi anggota.

"_Tuhan... mengapa aku diciptakan berbeda dari mereka?"_ tanya Haizaki dalam hati.

_FIN_

Yak... maafkan saya kalo cerita ini benar-benar garing dan OOC OOTnya berlebihan, saya hanya mem-publish apa yang ada di otak juga saran teman-teman saya ke dalam fic ini. maafkan saya kalo bacanya ga enjoy. Flame diterima, kritik terima, pujian juga terima :'D sangkyuu yang udah mau baca dan review


End file.
